Marlene
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} "I crack it up on my belly and dig out the creamy center." -Marlene in Happy King Julien Day! Marlene is a female otter that lives in the Asian Otter Habitat. She is friend with Skipper, but she is often a neutral character who does not take sides between the penguins and the lemurs. She is the most often seen secondary character on the show. Marlene sometimes visit the Penguin Habitat. Her optimism always seems to clash with Skipper's paranoia, yet that doesn't stop the two from being good friends. Bio Life in the Aquarium It was revealed in "Otter Gone Wild" that, Marlene was born in captivity.She won three trophies in a zoo contest, as revealed in "Tangled in the Web "before being kicked out of the competition due to a scandal.She was later transferred to the Central Park Zoo. She spent her formative years in California's Monterey Aquarium. Central Park Zoo Life One night during Haunted Habitat, her snoring scared someone in the sewer beneath her habitat. After King Julien succeeds in "scaring" the "ghost" away, whimpering sounds came into her habitat and the penguins investigate.She and Skipper later meet Roger, a pacifist Alligator in the sewers. Then Skipper befriends Him. Crown Fools depicted Marlene trying to calm King Julien after his Crown goes missing. His crown is later found,but Julien sees a mark and has Maurice get a spare crown. Rico regurgitates a crowbar and chases him. During Roomies, Marlene gets a new roommate, a walrus named Rhonda. Before her roommate arrives, she dances with Skipper with excitement, but Skipper is paranoid that Marlene's roommate may be a spy, sent to steal Kowalski's invention. Rhonda,who is sloppy, has bad manners, bullies Marlene and uses her as a live tissue. She also farts in the water constantly as well as in Marlene's home. After faking her approval to the penguins several times, Marlene finally asks them to ship her somewhere else. But when she learns that a labeling error resulted in Rhonda being headed for a polar bear reserve in Alaska, her guilty conscience causes her to save the annoying roommate. Marlene ends up using Kowalski's invention,a plasma cutter, to free the crate at the dock where Rhonda is being shipped out. Once the crate gets back to the zoo, Marlene and the penguins to transfer Rhonda to the Hoboken Aquarium. After admiring the open space outside the zoo, she goes feral and captures King Julien She literally gets an infatuation with the lemur, even taking him up to the top of a landmark King Kong-style. As soon as they get her back into the zoo, she reverts to normal, and denies love for Julien. In many battles that clash with the Penguins & Lemurs, she does not take sides, unless the lemurs turn against her and the penguins. Personality *Marlene's personality is loosely based on that of Sandy Cheeks. *Levelheaded and acts as a voice of reason, but can also be sarcastic and funny. *She is very kind, and always tries to look at the better side of a something. *She seems to be a optimist. *Marlene also welcomes most new animals in the zoo with open arms. *She tries to get attention, in Tangled in the Web and The Penguin Stays In the Picture. Feral Marlene *Marlene becomes wild and feral when she is outside the zoo walls. Taken from NICK An otter originally from Northern California, Marlene is still adjusting to her new life in Manhattan. Fiercely independent, Marlene has decided not to choose sides between the Penguins and the Lemurs. In fact, she finds herself agreeing with Skipper as often as she agrees with King Julien. Marlene's playful spirit often clashes with Skipper's organization and discipline but that doesn't hurt their friendship. Quotes *"Three time internet popularity contest winner. Right here." (Tangled in the Web, when she was showing her trophies to Julien) *"Yeah. Have fun with that." (Two Feet High and Rising, when Skipper takes Mort in to make him foot phobic) *"Well,I think I'm gonna go ahead and risk it,but I do appreciate your raging paranoia. *"Here's a little something that I try to keep to my heart: Try looking for the best in people, cause you'll always find it.Huh?"(Roomies) *"Skipper, if you're a girl, then girl stuff is, well, whatever you like doing. If you're into the commando thing, being a girl doesn't change that."(Miss Understanding) *"I don't care what kind of top-secret stuff you have to do, but you gotta get rid of these cooties. Can't you just zap me with one of your doohickies? (runs off and comes back with a device.) What about this one? (yells.) COME ON, MAN! GET ME A CURE!!(Operation: Cooties) *"The badgers, the badgers are coming! They're going to shred me to pieces!"(Badger Pride) Conversations involving her Haunted Habitat *Kowalski: Lucky break you went down there to rescue Marlene, isn't it, Skipper? *Skipper: Actually, Kowalski... I didn't so much rescue Marlene as... *Marlene: (glances a look) Hmm? *Skipper:Well,let's just say next time I find myself caught in the swirling currents of raw sewage, hope that Marlene is at my side''(Skipper smiles at her and Kowalski looks curious)'' *Marlene: (smiles back sweetly) Awww. That's so sweet. (then glances that look again) I think. Otter Gone Wild *Marlene: Listen. The truth is I'm... I'm just, well, a little scared. *Private: (snickers) Of snow-cones?! *Marlene: No; the outside. I was born in...captivity. There; I said it, OK? I've never ever ''set foot outside! *Skipper: Marlene, there's no reason to fear the outside world. *Kowalski: Other than random street crime. *Private: And natural disasters. *Kowalski: Industrial accidents. *Private: Badger attacks. *Skipper: Are you two finished? *Kowalski: ''(short pause) Falling space debris. *''(Skipper glances at him seriously)'' *Kowalski: Uh, all finished. Tangled in the Web *Julien: Tell me more about this people wanting to watch me thing. *Marlene: They watch us online and then vote for their favorite animal. Yeah back in my old aquarium I was the winner 3 years in a row. *Julien: Which is not very interesting to me, because it is not about me. See how that works? *Marlene: Maybe you didn't hear me. (pops out trophies) 3 time internet popularity contest winner right here! *Julien: Ooo! (looking at reflection in trophy) I can see me but wider! I would like very much to have it!'' (tries to grab the trophies, but Marlene pulls them back)'' *Marlene: Well since I'm out of competition, ah scandal long story, I could help you if you want. *Julien: Ha Ha Ha! Silly otter! I do not need this thing called "help". *Marlene: Okay whatever. if you change you mind, you know where to find me. (leaves) *Julien: Yes. Okay, but I don't change my mind; l have people for that. Operation: Cooties *(The penguins and Marlene are at the vet in an oatmeal bath to help stop the itching.) *Skipper: Marlene, I believe we owe you an apology. *Marlene: Okay. Go ahead. (puts on a cute face.) *Skipper:We owe you which means you'll get it at some future date. ..When's your birthday? Trivia *There is a rumor that Marlene has a crush on Skipper but that is yet to be proven in a future episode. *Has a tendency to unexpectedly pop up. *Marlene was afraid of the outdoors. But in Otter Gone Wild,she went wild. *Marlene has good hygiene. *If she is put in dangerous or stressful situation's, she shows strength and agility. *She also knows a lot when it comes to romance. *Marlene also likes Pop Super Stars and pretends to have imaginary concerts every night. *There is a picture of Marlene with green eyes, but she has brown eyes in all the episodes. *Sort of "wanted" Julien in Otter Gone Wild when she was "wild". *Went on a date with Fred in Otter Things Have Happened, but broke up with him. *She was believed to have cooties in Operation: Cooties but it was actually poison ivy. *Her right foot is distinctive. If anything happened,her mother would recognize it (Badger Pride) *She seemed to be Claustrophobic in The Big Squeeze) Photos ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters (TV Series)